


samhain for demons

by wilsonsnest



Series: food for demons [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Samhain, This is just cute fluff folks its not much deeper than that, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsnest/pseuds/wilsonsnest
Summary: “Put your seatbelt on.” Roman instructed pointedly. “No, I don’t care if you are a demon. It still won’t be fun if you go flying through the windshield.”In an extremely late halloween special, Roman and Finn go on a romantic getaway during the Fall Festival season.





	samhain for demons

**Author's Note:**

> I literally starting writing this for halloween and got sidetracked. I had the next "plot heavy" part finished, but I really wanted to get this piece out there. I swear it was supposed to be a Halloween fic, so, uh, you can expect the Christmas fic sometime next April I'm sure.

Roman didn’t exactly have a solid plan for the Fall Festival, all he knew was that he wanted to do something special for Finn. He wasn’t trying to make assumptions, he had no idea if Finn celebrated the Fall Festival or its origin of Samhain, even with his Irish roots. His boyfriend was a thousands year old Demon, he probably existed before Samhain was ever a twinkle in early humans’ eyes.

No, it was more so that he would finally have two days off to completely devote to spending time with Finn. The Festival lasted the full two days, shops and offices were closed and roads were shut down for booths to be put up. On the first day it was generally a time of socializing and eating, everyone sharing with one another, with a few special performances by local bands or artists. The second day started with the children’s parade, an evening feast before everyone cleaned up. It was a lovely celebration, and every town’s was different. 

Roman had experienced the one in Winter Park before and while it had been lovely, he found the experience both overwhelming and lonely. The Samhain celebrations he had in the past had been quiet, private days of comfort and relaxation with Seth and Dean. Where they took stock of their good fortune and refocused their bonds with one another. It had been such an intimate experience, that had been so cruelly stripped away that Roman was never quite able to experience it the same way.

But if Finn was interested, Roman would love for them to get away. Somewhere private and quiet, without the intense activity of the Fall Festival. And if Finn really wanted to join in the festivities? Well, Roman would suck it up for him.

He explained as much to Dean over the phone as he washed the few dishes in his sink. He had it on speaker, meaning Dean could hear the sound of Echo nosing his kong all over the apartment, not quite patient enough to lay down and work to get the treats out.

“Why don’t you guys come up to my place?” Dean said suddenly, as though he had just thought up the idea. “I, uh, have some stuff to do then. I won’t be around for a few days.”

Roman hummed lightly under his breath, a little surprised. “You have plans for Samhain?”

“Pssh, what?” Dean’s attempt at sounding scandalous was far too overdramatic. It was obvious he was hiding something. “No, hell. If I could get further away I would.”

“I bet.” Roman mollified. Dean was definitely hiding something. The last few times they had talked, he seemed on the verge of telling Roman something before changing the topic. It didn’t seem like he was doing anything _dangerous._ If anything, he just seemed embarrassed. Roman figured he would come around in due time.

“But really, man. Place is fully stocked, I’ll whip up a cleaning charm for ya’ll and everything. Gorgeous mountain view, peaceful, about eight miles from the nearest town.” Dean sounded eager. “Theres three acres, so Echo can run around all over the place. Give the two of you some ‘alone time’.”

“ _Dean._ ” Roman said warningly, only to be answered by Dean’s laughter. “It does sound nice, though. Peaceful.”

“That’s why I chose it.” Dean admitted quietly. “But really, if you want, it’s all yours.”

Roman considered for a moment. It did sound lovely, and as odd as Dean’s taste in some things could be, he knew about the outdoors. Roman wasn’t much of an outdoorsman himself, but he trusted Dean to know what he could handle. He was fairly certain the other man wouldn’t set him up in a cabin without modern necessities for a romantic getaway. And he could pretty much trust that the place would be spotless when they got there. Dean knew how to clean up evidence.

“I think I’ll take you up on the offer.” Roman said. “I’ll check with Finn tonight though and call you back, okay?”

“Cool.” Dean answered. “Just give him the big puppy dog eyes. What else could he possibly be doing on Samhain anyway? He’s a Demon, shouldn’t he want to be feastin’ and fuckin’ -“

“And, goodbye Dean!” Roman raised his voice before the other man could continue. “I will definitely call you tomorrow.”

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

As it turned out, Finn was ecstatic about the idea. The demon had been planning on asking Roman to attend the festival proceedings with him, but he found the idea of a two day getaway much more enticing. Roman couldn’t help but feel chuffed because of his boyfriend’s enthusiastic acceptance of his proposal. He set out to plan out the whole trip, starting with the idea of driving instead of just teleporting their. He figured if they left the night before the fall festival, it would just give them more together time. 

It was so obvious when Finn showed up to the shop with a small rucksack, dressed down in skinny jeans and a polo that he didn’t quite get why Roman wanted to drive. But the witch figured he would get the appeal once they started cruising.

They loaded the car up, let Echo hop in the backseat and then got in. Roman had rented a nice, spacious rental, kitted out with bluetooth and all the fancy accessories. He could immediately tell how amused Finn was at seeing all the little gadgets in the car, not bothering to put on his seat belt as he fiddled with the heat settings.

“Put your seatbelt on.” Roman instructed pointedly. “No, I don’t care if you are a demon. It still won’t be fun if you go flying through the windshield.”

Finn stifled a laugh, but dutifully put on his seatbelt, wiggling a little in his seat to get comfortable.

“I have to admit, I can’t remember the last time I was in a car.” Finn mused as Roman pulled away from the parking spot and began driving. “Just doesn’t seem practical.”

“Well most people don’t have much of an option.” Roman reminded him. “Even most witches can’t just zap themselves place to place.”

Finn nodded slowly, unable to deny that. He knew Seth used a sigil to transport, and he had seen Dean use his quick sigil on the floor of his home. It was particularly powerful magic, and not exactly common. Things could go very wrong for any magical being who tried it without knowing what they were doing. Looking over, he considered his boyfriend. Roman was a powerful witch, something that Finn shamefully tended to forget at times. But he didn’t seem to take well to the instant transportation that Finn did.

“Can you just,” Finn snapped his fingers. “From place to place?”

“Mmhmm.” Roman reached over to place his phone in the holder on the dashboard. The roads were quiet, and pretty much empty this time of night. He quickly put on something soft to play in the background. 

“Oh? You act like you don’t like it much.”

“Its not the act of teleporting I don’t like.” Roman said. “It’s just… different when you do it. Theres this few seconds where I can’t feel my body, like I’ve disappeared, before suddenly reappearingall at once. It’s sort of overwhelming.”

“Really? And how does it feel when you do it?”

“More like I’m fading out of some place, but immediately fading into another.” Roman explained. “I can always feel myself though, like if I needed to stop it I could.”

“Huh.” Finn frowned and tapped a finger to his cheek. He had never considered how differently their skills might manifest, even if - in principle - they were the same. “I’d love if you showed me some time.”

“Sure thing, babe.”

They continued conversing quietly for the rest of the drive. It was nice, having uninterrupted time to just talk with one another, Echo occasionally sticking his head up for pats and treats. When Roman started feeling the weight of the long day sinking in, they pulled over and ate a quick snack. Pumpkin Pie Pick-Me-Up Bites to give him a little jolt for the rest of the drive. Dean lived a good four hours away with them making good time. The roads becoming much more deserted, but also much darker and narrower as they started into the hills and mountains.

Roman was fairly certain the location Dean gave him didn’t even exist on the map. Though he had told them the name of the town about five miles out so that they would know they were on the right track. Roman couldn’t imagine living in such an isolated way, but it seemed to be doing Dean good.

Eventually they reached the landmarks Dean had told Roman to look out for. But even more helpful, was that Roman found he could _feel_ that he was growing closer to Dean’s aura. It had almost thrown him off guard, considering he hadn’t felt this in such a long time. Their Coven’s bond meant they could feel each other all the time, and even when they were far away from one another. Roman had assumed that they would have faded or completely vanished, especially when Dean cut him off. But there it was, faint - but there, gently leading him to drive in the right direction.

They pulled up the stone road to Dean’s cabin. Even in the dark, it looked quite impressive. 

Roman parked the car and let Echo out from the back before going to find where Dean had left the key. There were three steps that lead up to the slightly elevated house, and a rather dirty mat that very conspicuously did not say ‘welcome’ on it. He lifted the mat and there was the key, just where Dean had said he left it.

Roman could barely contain a smile as he opened the door to reveal the interior of the house. The walls were beautiful finished wood, surrounding big sliding windows on both sides of the home. It was open floor plan - the main living room area was fairly large and led back into a nice sized kitchen with only a half-wall separating them. The ceilings were quite high, and he noticed there was a half balcony and a few other rooms on the second floor. He could see a skylight over the sitting area on the second floor as well. It was beautiful, open and during the day he was sure the place filled with light.

Echo suddenly squeezed himself past Roman’s leg, knocking him out of his admiring musings. The large pup immediately began sniffing around the room, probably smelling traces of Lima all over the place. 

“S’quite impressive.” Finn appeared behind him, carrying their bags. “Don’t tell Dean, but I was a little worried he was sending us to a lean-to he’d made in the middle of nowhere.”

Roman laughed, before it morphed into a yawn. He reached for his bag, but Finn held it out of reach walking around Roman into the living room. “Let’s find the bed, love. You’re dead on your feet.”

Roman could only nod in response, trying to stifle another yawn and rubbing at his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that looked important on the coffee table in the room - but he was too tired to investigate. He followed Finn around for a little as his boyfriend searched for the bedroom, before they realized it must be upstairs. After climbing the stairs, they saw that it was the very first door, already opened and waiting.

The room looked spotless, and there was even a vase on the bedside table with flowers in it. If he were more awake, Roman probably would have laughed, but he just found it sweet in his semi-asleep state. 

As Finn set down their bags, Roman couldn’t resist just falling onto the bed, not bothering to shed his sweater or shoes. He could already feel himself ready to fall asleep sprawled across the bed just like that when he felt a soft tap on his ankle. With a groan, he rolled over and peered at Finn with blurry eyes. His boyfriend seemed amused, by his antics and Roman almost pouted.

“Let me just take off your shoes.” Finn said gently and began to unlace his sneakers and pull them off. “You won’t be pleased if you scuff up the sheets.”

Roman grumbled into his arms, but stayed still as Finn took off his shoes. Soon enough, his boyfriend was encouraging him under the covers before climbing into bed next to Roman. He almost drifted to sleep when he squinted into the darkness of the room and reached out a hand blindly.

“Echo?” His voice was soft, but urgent.

“Hold on.” Finn clapped his hands and called for the pup. It took only took a few moments for the hellhound to bound into the room and scamped ungracefully up onto the bed. He found his usual spot, right where Roman’s knees bent and got comfortable.

Satisfied that everyone was in the right place, Roman yawned and closed his eyes. He let out of a soft sigh as he felt Finn cuddle up behind him, forehead resting between Roman’s shoulder blades. Tired, but pleased, they all finally drifted off to sleep.

 

0 0 0 0 0 

 

Roman woke up fairly early the next morning. He wasn’t sure how early, as he quickly discovered that his phone was nowhere to be found and dean apparently wasn’t very fond of clocks. trying to be careful not to wake Finn or Echo, he slipped out of bed and began the search for the bathroom. Finding none on the loft, he padded down the stairs and found the bathroom was right near the bottom of the stairs. 

He was surprised to find that the bathroom was quite large, with a spacious tub and plenty of room to move around. He supposed if there was only going to be one bathroom, might as well make it a nice one. And he was sure he and Finn could find a way to use it before the week was out. Theoretically, Roman supposed he shouldn’t be _this_ comfortable in Dean’s home. But really, re-integrating himself into his brother’s life, and his brother’s _aura_ just felt like slipping on an old familiar shoe. It was a little worn, rough around the edges - but familiar and comfortable.

Also, he ran a restaurant. He knew how to keep things spotless.

Bathroom business taken care of, he went to find his phone among the things that Finn had brought in the night before. There was a missed call from Dean and a text, with a simple ‘You good?’ for a message. Roman couldn’t help but smile as he replied in the affirmative. Dean had pretty much sworn off texting when they had been together. There could communicate telepathically,so he really hadn’t gotten the point. Even now, he preferred to call if absolutely necessary. He would text, but he was never happy about it and used the least amount of words possible.

Having the day off and being away from home - effectively on vacation - was weird. For a moment, Roman wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. He stood, checking the weather on his phone before deciding he ought to go see what the situation was in the kitchen. It was a small kitchen, Dean wasn’t much of a cook - never had been. But it was just as bright as the rest of the house. There were huge sliding doors that opened up onto a wooden patio with lounge furniture and what looked like it could be a hot tub. Roman was intrigued, but not enough to leave the comfortable warmth inside just yet.

Instead, he went to the refrigeratorand wasn’t pleasantly surprised to see it stocked with basics. Eggs, Milk, Bacon - what even looked to be diced peppers and onions. Cheese, lunch meats even and a generous supply of beer. Roman smiled, and took out what he needed to make omelettes. He’d grab some other ingredients from his things to add to Finn’s food, but he had pretty much mastered demon omelettes by this point.

It felt rather nice, cooking in a kitchen that wasn’t his workplace or who is own pathetically small home kitchen. The last time he would have been on vacation like this would have been when he was a child, and he certainly wasn’t cooking at that point. An air of wistfulness settled around him as he sprinkled some cheese on top of his omelette, thinking of his parents for a moment. He hadn’t spoken to them in years. Before it had been out of shame for the path he had taken, and then he hadn’t felt like he deserved to see them again. Now, though, he supposed it had been so long he wasn’t even sure what he would say to them.

Still, the fact that they would never meet Finn sort bothered him. The demon was good for him, he was charming and smart and handsome. He was _good_ and he thought his parents would at least be proud of his choice of partner.

Everything else though.

Before he could get too caught up in his feelings, he heard Echo coming down the stairs and then panting as the hellhound raced into the kitchen, searching for Roman. Grinning, Roman picked up a burnt piece of bacon and flipped it to the pup - who nearly swallowed it whole. Roman reached down the ruffle behind the pup’s pointed ears, coo-ing gently as the pup licked at his hands.

Just as he was setting the two plates out on the counter, he felt Finn’s arms wrap around his waist from behind. He easily melted into the familiar warm hold, eyelids fluttering closed for a moment as the small man nuzzled into the fabric of his t-shirt. He picked up the two plates and shimmied a little bit to turn around and look down at Finn. 

The demon’s usually neat hair was sticking up in all odd directions, but his blue eyes were bright and refreshed. It was always such a pleasure to be able to see Finn comfortable and at ease, dressed in a gray t-shirt and black boxers. The temperature of the house was probably a tad warm for him in comparison to how it felt for Roman. 

“Good morning, babe.” Roman rumbled, leaning down to kiss Finn on the forehead. “Sleep well?”

“Mmhm.” Finn nodded. He didn’t really need to sleep, but it didn’t mean shutting off his brain for a bit wasn’t a relaxing thing. “Did you make omelettes?”

Roman chuckled at Finn’s enthusiastic tone, knowing it was one of Finn’s favorites. While he could certainly make sweet treats that Finn absolutely adored, anything savory made Finn absolutely light up. The first time he had made Finn an omelette, the demon had unabashedly begged him for another one on the spot, and devoured it in record time.

“Let’s go eat out in the living room.” Roman nudged him a little with his hip.

Dean didn’t have much in the way of a dining room, probably didn’t see the point when he was living by himself. Both Finn and Roman settled on eating next to one another on the couch. Finn folded his legs criss-cross style and balanced his plate on his lap with Roman held his. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying being next to one another and admiring the view outside of the huge glass windows. Dean had a large grassy area that surrounded his cabin, but beyond that were large, looming trees. The forest out here was thick, lush and completely untouched. Past the trees, they could see hints of other mountains, gray and dark against the bright blue sky. Roman didn’t understand Dean’ love of camping, but he could understand _this._

”This was a perfect idea, love.” Finn sighed as he set his fork down on his plate. He leaned forward and placed his empty plate on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch and looking over at Roman. There was a soft smile on his face as he watched Roman finishing off the last bit of his food.

After swallowing, Roman looked over at Finn, ducking his head in slight embarrassment. “Thanks.” He gestured toward Finn’s empty plate. “Good?”

“Extremely.” Finn answered enthusiastically. “Honestly, it seems to get better each time. Your going to ruin me for anything I get down Home.”

Finn seemed happy though, and he scooted himself over so that he was pressed against Roman’s side. He looked rather adorable, his hair still a complete mess and utterly relaxed. 

“Anything to keep you coming back for more.” Roman blushed almost immediately as the sentence finished leaving his mouth. He had noticed himself become much more confident in Finn’s presence.

Finn laughed, delighted as and nuzzled his face into Roman’s shoulder. Eventually the demon looked up, seeing that Roman was looking to the side, his cheeks and ears a delightful shade of red.

“It’s your charming personality that gets me.” Finn said, still giggling a little. “But the food is a good bonus.”

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

They sat and chatted for a while, Echo eventually finding his way to them and jumping up on the couch to get in between them an demand attention. But after much wiggling and play nipping, they realized he was probably interested in going out and exploring. 

That led them both to going to the kitchen again to the sliding back door. Opening it, Roman was prepared to feel a sudden burst of cold air, but was surprised to feel the same comforting warmth.

As Echo wiggle past him and out into the yard, Roman cautiously stepped out onto the wooden patio, raising his hand to feel the air as though there would suddenly be a different. 

“Huh.” Roman said under his breath and turned to look at Finn. His boyfriend seemed intrigued.

“Oh, look.” Finn pointed towards the ground past Roman.

He looked in the direction Finn was gesturing at and saw along the side of the house was a nice sized patch of garden. Flowers were in full bloom, very much out of season. Roman couldn’t help but be both surprised and impressed.

Dean had mentioned he had taken up gardening, but Roman didn’t realize he was so keen on it. Either way, it looked to be very successful.

He looked in the direction Finn was gesturing at and saw along the side of the house was a nice sized patch of garden. Flowers were in full bloom, very much out of season. Roman couldn’t help but be both surprised and impressed.

Dean had mentioned he had taken up gardening, but Roman didn’t realize he was so keen on it. Either way, it looked to be very successful.

“Wouldn’t have thought this would be Dean’s speciality.” Finn commented, coming to stand next to Roman.

“It’s not.” Roman murmured quietly. “Or at least, it wasn’t.”

Finn took his hand and squeezed it gently as they stood together and watched Echo running in the distance.

They spent the rest of the day lazing around and just talking. Roman showed Finn how to make grilled cheese and easy stir-fry vegetables for lunch.They never really got to sitting around and eating it as Finn kept stealing bits from the pan before it was done.

As night fell, Roman warmed up the steamed buns he had pre-made for both of them and they changed into warm pajamas. They ate together in upstairs loft, cuddled up on a love seat under a blanket. They could see he multitude of stars glittering in the sky through the skylight. The moon shining crisp and clear, as though there were no barrier at all.

Roman sighed, pulling Finn closer and leaning his cheek on the other man’s head. They only had one more day, and this one seemed to fly by. He would be happy to be back at the shop, but knowing it meant seeing Finn less...

“Roman? What’s wrong?” Finn asked quietly, lifting his head so that he could look at the other man.

“Nothing.” Roman said immediately. But he saw the concern in Finn’s eyes, and relented. “This has been so nice.” Roman’s voice was wistful. “I’m going to miss it when we go back.”

“We still have a day.” Finn assured him, putting a hand on Roman’s chest and gently rubbing his collarbone through his shirt. “But I get what you mean. Today has been _amazing_. I’m so glad you suggested it.”

“Thank Dean, he offered.” Roman chuckled quietly. He dipped forehead to kiss Finn softly, letting himself luxuriate in the taste of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Finn made a low sound in the back of his throat, wanting more. Roman kissed him again, deeper this time, leaving Finn much more satisfied at the end. The demon smiled, almost smugly, licking his lips in delight.

“I was thinking,” Finn started. “Maybe its too soon for to ask you to move in with me. But... would you like to come home with me, for a few days? Maybe around Yule? I don’t know if you celebrate, but..”

“Generally no.” Roman spoke up, he worried at his bottom lip. “I’ve been to your house, unless you mean..”

“Yeah.” Finn nodded. “I wasn’t kidding, about the castle thing.”

Roman tilted his head, an eyebrow raised. “I could have sworn I dreamed that.”

“No, love.” Finn huffed out a laugh. “I want to share everything with you.”

Roman nodded, understanding. “I like that idea. I’ll make it work.” He assured Finn. Then he shifted a little, putting a hand to his chin as his brow furrowed. 

Finn waited patiently, as it seemed like Roman had something important to say.

Eventually the larger man cleared his throat. “So, um, along with that. I think I’d like to, uh, see... see your other form. Again.”

Finn sat up straight this time, blue eyes wide. “Really?”

Roman nodded, his face warming considerably. “You told me you usually take breaks from your human form. If we are going to live together... I want you to be comfortable.”

Finn almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not only the fact that Roman wanted to see his demonic form, but also hos casually he thought about them living with one another. It was more than he could have possibly hoped. Just the idea of being able to wake up to Roman every single day, he was practically vibrating with emotion.

“I still feel sort of bad that I ran out on you the first time.” Roman scratched idly at his beard. 

“No, I understand why you did.” Finn couldn’t help but be thrilled. Things were gong much better than he could have hoped for. “You did respond fairly well to my --“

“And we can talk about boundaries!” Roman said suddenly, his voice higher than usual. “And which appendages should be touching what and when.”

Finn giggled at that and nuzzled his face into Roman’s chest. He took in a deep breath, letting Roman’s scent engulf him. He let out a soft noise of contentment when Roman’s arms wrapped around him, close and secure. Finn wasn’t sure he had ever been in a relationship where he felt like he could let his guard down like this and be completely vulnerable. He was usually the one on guard, ready to protect at a moment’s notice. But he completely trusted Roman to take care of him.

He hadn’t even realized he was drifting off, when he felt a soft pat on his back. Groaning, he just snuggled closer, feeling far too comfortable to move.

“Let’s get you to bed, babe.” Roman’s voice was soft.

He held on as Roman lifted him up, only slightly surprised that his boyfriend was carrying him. He supposed it was a benefit of his human body being so small. In some respects, he should be indignant about being carried around, but when he felt this safe and cherished it was truly hard to care.

He frowned a little as he felt Roman placing him on the bed and then moving away, quickly reaching to make sure his boyfriend didn’t leave him. He heard Roman chuckle quietly before the larger man relented and joined him in bed, laying next to Finn so that he wouldn’t squash him.

“M’not delicate.” Finn muttered, somewhat annoyed as he would have loved to have Roman’s glorious body covering his. With a tired huff, he rolled over on top of his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck and underneath his chin. Soon his gentle ministrations turned into light kisses, spurred on as Roman began to trail his fingers down the length of Finn’s back.

“Hey,” Finn whispered quietly. “Just imagine if I used _all_ of my appendages when we fuck.”

The hand on his back stilled and Roman was suspiciously quiet for a good minute. Then Finn heard a low groan and a barely audible “fuck” escape from his boyfriend. 

That wasn’t exactly a no.

“I’ll _think_ about it,” Roman acquiesced. “Go to sleep, Finn.”

Feeling satisfied with that answer, Finn closed his eyes and quickly drifted off in his mind. To think of the future and better things to come.

 


End file.
